1. Field
This disclosure relates to an ejector for an injection molding machine, and more particularly, to an ejector for an injection molding machine which is installed in a moving plate so as to extract a molded product formed inside a die, and a moving plate including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An injection molding machine mainly includes an injection device and a clamping device, where the clamping device is used to carry out an operation of opening or closing a die, that is, a die opening operation and a die closing operation. When the die closing operation is completed by the clamping device, a molten material is injected into the die. At this time, the die is required to be strongly fastened so that the die is not opened by the high-pressure molten material.
Hereinafter, the structure of a known clamping device will be described with reference to the drawings.
As shown in FIG. 1, the known clamping device has a structure in which a fixed plate 110 and a moving plate 120 are disposed so as to face each other and a first die 111 and a second die 121 are respectively installed on facing surfaces of the fixed plate 110 and the moving plate 120. The fixed plate 110 and the moving plate 120 are connected to each other via a tie bar 101.
One end of the moving plate 120 is connected to a toggle link 140. In detail, as shown in FIG. 2, the upper and lower ends of the rear surface of the moving plate 120 are provided with ribs 122, and the upper end of each rib 122 is provided with a link hole 123. A link pin 141 is attached into the link hole 123, thereby connecting one end of the toggle link 140 to the link pin 141. By means of a driving force of the toggle link 140, the moving plate 120 moves forward or backward and the die fastening operation is carried out.
In addition, an extraction hole 124 is formed at the center portion of the moving plate 120, and connection holes 125 are respectively formed at four corners thereof so as to allow the tie bar 101 to be inserted thereinto. An ejector 130 is installed in the extraction hole 124 so as to extract a molded product formed inside the die.
In the known clamping device having the above-described configuration, the moving plate 120 is configured to be movable forward and backward by the toggle link 140. However, since the ribs 122 serving as portions used to be connected to the toggle link 140 are respectively provided in the upper and lower ends of the moving plate 120, a problem arises in that a clamping force transmitted from the toggle link 140 is not uniformly transmitted to the whole surface of the moving plate 120 but is concentrated on the upper and lower ends of the moving plate 120.
In order to solve the structural problem of the moving plate 120, the structure of the moving plate may be modified into various forms. However, when the structure of the moving plate is modified, a problem arises in that the ejector installed in the known moving plate is not applied to the moving plate having a different structure.
This disclosure is contrived to solve the above-described problems, and is directed to providing a separable ejector for an injection molding machine which is applicable to even a moving plate having a modified structure and is easily assembled to the moving plate.